Nachtwind
by Asuka-lein
Summary: Ein neues Schuljahr, frisches Blut in Hogwarts (neue Schüler, keine Morde...voerst jedenfalls... *fg*)...


NACHTWIND  
  
Vorwort  
  
Wahrscheinlich bin ich verrückt. Das wäre ja auch nichts Neues: die Ansicht haben sämtliche meiner Verwandten/ Bekannten etc. seit ungefähr 18 Jahren von mir! Und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dieses Alter noch nicht einmal erreicht habe ist das schon recht überzeugend! Aber vielleicht bin ich ja auch gar nicht verrückt... Es liegt wirklich nicht an mir dies zu entscheiden, sondern an dem geneigten, lieben Leser, der diese Zeilen soeben mehr oder weniger ( eher weniger) begeistert verschlingt. Das hier ist etwa der vierte Anlauf meinerseits diese Geschichte zu schreiben: davor kam immer etwas bzw. jemand dazwischen ! Den/ die ich meine wird sich schon angesprochen fühlen! Bevor ich richtig mit der eigentlichen Geschichte "loslege", möchte ich noch einige Worte dazu sagen ( abgesehen von dem ganzen " die-Rechte-gehören-nicht-mir-und-ich-mache-kein-Geld-mit-dieser- Geschichte-Gewäsch"...) : Ich weiß bis jetzt nicht warum ich das hier aufschreibe. Ich bin weder ein fanatischer Harry-Potter-Fan, noch hasse ich die Bücher so, dass ich sie plötzlich grundlegend ändern müsste. Aber ich tue es doch. Ein ganz entscheidender ausschlaggebender Punkt war, dass ich viiiiele andere Fanfictions zu Harry Potter zu lesen kriegte... also überwand ich mich, das hier alles mal in den Computer zu hämmern... Nun aber genug zu meiner umwerfenden Persönlichkeit... -_-°  
  
Diese ( MEINE !) Geschichte schließt (fast) direkt am Ende von Band 4 an ! Es ist natürlich möglich, dass, bis ich die Geschichte zu Ende geschrieben habe, bereits der "wirkliche" fünfte Band erschienen ist. Aber das macht ja nichts, denn ich glaube kaum, dass mein Superhirn die gleichen Ideen wie Mrs. Rowling´s noch Superes-Hirn hervorbringt ( kein Kommentar bitte...). Ich habe es mir erlaubt einige neue Personen hinzukommen zu lassen und es wird sehr dramatisch... das reicht!  
  
Ich könnte hier an dieser Stelle viele Leute grüßen, aber das wäre ein ziemliches Risiko für mich; sprich: es wäre GEFÄHRLICH !!! Denn die Leute, die ich dann vergessen hätte zu erwähnen würden nicht lange warten und mir den Hals umdrehen oder mich auf irgendeine Streckbank legen. Womöglich würden sie noch ganz andere Foltermittel zur Hilfe nehmen... Nein! Das riskiere ich nicht. Also fühlt euch einfach alle gegrüßt, ob ich euch kenne oder nicht * umarm * !!!  
  
Uuuuund, bevor ich es vergesse. ICH WILL REVIEWS!!! *schnief* Sonst weiß ich doch nicht, was ich verbessern kann und dass meine Story vielleicht doch nicht absolute Sch. ist. *heul* BITTE!  
  
Achso, das alles gehört (wie gesagt) nicht mir. (aber ich darf mir Draco doch mal kurz ausleihen, oder? *Draco knuddel* Draco: O.O *Panik* "Hilfeeeee!" Asuki: *tätschel* "So, und jetzt gehen wir zu mir!" *Draco mitschleif* Draco: "SOS! Mayday, mayday!!! *heul* Hört mich denn keiner?! *schnief*" Asuki: *freu*), sondern Frau Joanne K. Rowling ( *verbeug* "Also, ich gebe ihnen fünf Euro und sie verkaufen mir die Rechte an HP, ja?" JKR: -_-° "Sicher doch." *Harry & Co. Schnapp und weglauf* Asuki: *schnief* "Will haben.")!!!  
  
Schrifterklärungen: IchBinEinGenie - Asukis sinnloses BlaBla  
  
(WillDracoHaben) - Kommis während der Story  
  
~~ *grusel* ~~ - Träume/ Flashbacks  
  
ASUKA , die gaaanz doll auf Kommis wartet *g*.  
  
PROLOG  
  
~~~~~  
  
Schreie. Er rannte, wohin wusste er nicht. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Weg von der grausamen Stimme und dem Lachen, das er bereits verinnerlicht hatte. Aber er konnte nicht entkommen. Schemenhafte Gestalten versperrten ihm plötzlich den Weg. Das Lachen schwoll zu einem irren Grollen an. Er blickte sich um. Kein Ausweg. Direkt in seinem Blickfeld lag Cedrics Leiche. Die Gestalten schlossen den Kreis immer enger. Er atmete schwer. Eine Figur löste sich von den anderen. Hob den Zauberstab. Dann. ein grünes Licht und.  
  
~~~~~  
  
1. KAPITEL  
  
Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte diesen Traum schon fast zwei Monate nicht mehr gehabt. Und jetzt plötzlich wieder. Ob das eine Bedeutung hatte.? Entnervt schüttelte er den Kopf. Wohl kaum. Es war nur wie wenn man einen Horrorfilm vor dem schlafen gehen guckt: Er wiederholt sich im Traum. Aber trotzdem. Voldemort war zurück gekehrt. Konnte er in der Nähe sein? Harry seufzte tief und langte nach der Brille auf dem Nachttisch.HaHhhhH Langsam aber sicher wurde er wohl verrückt. Er verdrängte die Erinnerungen an den Traum, setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Kalender machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Es war der 15. August. In zwei Wochen würde er wieder in Hogwarts sein und diese zwei Wochen würde er bei Rons Familie verbringen! Mit einem letzten Gähnen stand er auf, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und ging ins Badezimmer. Er beugte sich über das Waschbecken, wusch sich das Gesicht und warf seinem Spiegelbild einen kurzen Blick zu. Wer Harry noch kurz vor Ferienbeginn gesehen hatte würde ihn jetzt nur schwer wiedererkennen: er war um einiges gewachsen, aber er hatte immer noch diese leuchtend grünen Augen und das zerwuscheltete schwarze Haar.  
  
Nachdem Harry sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte packte er die letzten Sachen in seinen Koffer, schloss diesen und machte sich samt Gepäck auf seinen Weg nach unten. Die Dursleys saßen bereits am Küchentisch. Besser gesagt, Dudley nahm die eine Hälfte des Tisches ein, seine Eltern die andere. Harry stellte den schweren Koffer neben der Tür ab und quetschte sich an den Tisch um zu frühstücken. Als er die Himbeermarmelade auf seinen Toast strich wurde er des misstrauischen Blickes seines Onkels gewahr.  
  
"Gehst heute endlich wieder weg? Wieder zu dieser rothaarigen Meute?", grummelte er in Harrys Richtung. Harry nickte beiläufig. Dudley stieß ein entsetztes Quietschen aus, das Harry innerlich Grinsen ließ. Die letzten beiden Male, dass Dudley mit Zauberern Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte waren ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen.  
  
Zehn Minuten später stand Harry mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig vor der Haustür der Dursleys, im Ligusterweg und wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Ankunft der Weasleys. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn überhaupt abholen würden. Onkel Vernon hatte ihn aus der Tür geschoben, mit den Worten: "Ich will nicht wieder noch welche von deiner Sorte in meinen Haus haben. Wenn du warten willst, warte draußen!" Harry war dieser Aufforderung sofort nachgekommen und stand nun in der warmen Sonne.  
  
Er freute sich auf seinen besten Freund Ron, seine Brüder Fred und George, die kleine Ginny und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Sicher würden sie auch dieses Jahr wieder viel Spaß haben. Trotz allem.  
  
Im letzten Jahr waren so viele Dinge passiert, von denen Harry die meisten am Liebsten wieder vergessen wollte.  
  
Das Trimagische Turnier und seine Folgen.... Cedrics Tod und Voldemorts Rückkehr. alles hatte er heute Nacht wieder durchlebt.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, um es loszuwerden und schnalzte Hedwig zu, die aufgeregt schuhute.  
  
Endlich sah er einen alten Wagen um die Ecke biegen, Mr. Weasley am Steuer, Ron auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
  
"Harry, endlich!", schrie Ron begeistert und riss die Wagentür auf, kaum dass das Auto zum Stehen gekommen war.  
  
Harry grinste breit.  
  
Auch er freute sich wahnsinnig, Ron wieder zu sehen.  
  
"Hallo, Ron! Hallo, Mr. Weasley!"  
  
"Hallo Harry, schön, dich zu sehen, warte ich helfe dir."  
  
Mr. Weasley war ausgestiegen und nahm Harry die Koffer ab, um sie im riesigen Kofferraum zu verstauen. Hedwig wurde auf den Rücksitz gestellt, wo Harry und Ron es sich nun bequem machten.  
  
Mr. Weasley stieg ein und drehte den Zündschlüssel.  
  
Er drehte sich zu den Jungen um: "Hast du nichts vergessen, Harry? Alles eingepackt?!"  
  
Harry nickte. Mindestens tausendmal war er heute Morgen seine Sachen durchgegangen, um sicherzustellen, dass er nichts vergessen hatte und noch mal umkehren musste.  
  
"Fahr los, Dad", drängte Ron, der genau wusste, dass Harry nichts sehnlicher wollte, als aus der Nähe der Dursleys wegzukommen.  
  
Mr. Weasley trat aufs Gas und der Wagen jagte davon.  
  
Harry seufzte erleichtert, als sie den Ligusterweg hinter sich ließen. Erst in einem Jahr würde er ihn vermutlich wieder zu sehen bekommen.  
  
"Und Harry, haben sie dich sehr getriezt?", fragte Ron mitfühlend. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund Schreckliches hatte durchmachen müssen und er hätte den Dursleys alle Flüche, die er beherrschte, auf den Hals gejagt, hätten sie Harry auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt.  
  
Harry warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu: "Sie haben mich jetzt endlich in den Kreis ihrer Familie aufgenommen und haben ENDLICH akzeptiert, dass ich ein Zauberer bin! Nun wollen sie, dass ich auf immer und ewig bei ihnen wohne! Amen! Nein, Spaß beiseite, es war wie immer: sie haben mich schlicht und einfach ignoriert!"  
  
Mr. Weasley schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Wie konnte man seinen eigenen Neffen nur so behandeln nur so behandeln? Er und seine Frau hatten Harry kennen gelernt und sehr lieb gewonnen. Besonders Mrs. Weasley hatte Harry ins Herz geschlossen und sorgte sich um ihn wie eine Mutter.  
  
"Was machen eigentlich deine Brüder?", wechselte Harry jetzt das Thema.  
  
Ron grinste.  
  
"Sie experimentieren wieder - oder besser gesagt - immer noch für ihren Scherzladen. Mom will sie auf keinen Fall ins Ministerium schicken, solange Fudge immer noch rumspinnt."  
  
Harry erinnerte sich mit Schrecken daran, dass Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister lieber einer verlogenen Reporterin namens Rita Kimmkorn und nicht ihm geglaubt und Voldemorts Rückkehr als eine Lüge abgetan hatte. Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, alle hatten ihm geglaubt, Fudge aber glaubte selbst Dumbledore nicht und weigerte sich, irgend etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
"Der hat doch echt nicht mehr alle beisammen", schimpfte Ron gerade lauthals, "tut so, als wäre das alles Quatsch!!! Wer, bitte, würde so etwas erfinden??!"  
  
Mr. Weasley nickte zustimmend.  
  
Fudge hat Angst, man könne komisch über ihn denken, deshalb tut er nichts! Er hat Angst um seine Karriere und deshalb will er die Gefahr einfach nicht sehen!"  
  
Harry lehnte sich in die Wagenpolster und seufzte.  
  
"Ich habe ihm alles gesagt, was ich weiß. was ich gesehen habe und er hat es nicht ernst genommen..."  
  
Mr. Weasley sah in den Rückspiegel.  
  
"Du kannst im Moment nichts tun, Harry. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du sicher noch etwas zu tun bekommen, aber bis dahin versuche, dich aus der Gefahr raus zu halten, ok? Und dasselbe gilt auch für dich, Ron und für Hermine!"  
  
Harry grinste, nickte aber.  
  
"Dad, du klingst schon wie Mom", beschwerte sich Ron mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Mr. Weasley lachte und auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Ausgelassen kamen sie schließlich beim Fuchsbau an.  
  
Rons Mutter stand schon mit Ginny in der Tür und erwartete sie.  
  
Sie schloss Harry in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
"Harry mein Lieber, haben diese Muggel dich auch nicht schikaniert? Das sollen sie bloß wagen, dann schick ich ihnen ein paar nette Flüche vorbei. Mein armer Junge!"  
  
Sie wollte ihn gar nicht loslassen, aber als Harry allmählich blau anlief und Ginny ihre Mutter anstubste, ließ sie ihn gehen.  
  
Ginny umarmte Harry und schaute ihn scheu an.  
  
"Geht's dir gut ?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ja, alles klar!", antwortete Harry.  
  
Jetzt hörte man oben eine Tür zuschlagen und vier Füße trampelten im Eiltempo die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde Harry von Fred und George fast zerquetscht, als sie ihn stürmisch begrüßten.  
  
"Hey Harry, toll dass du da bist", meinte George und schlug Harry auf die Schulter, sodass dieser einknickte.  
  
Fred knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Und danke für...du weiß schon...."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung. Wie weit seid ihr denn?", sagte Harry und rieb sich die Rippen.  
  
"Wir haben uns was Neues ausgedacht, du wirst dich kringeln, wenn du das siehst!", versprach George und Fred nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Nix da", fuhr Mrs. Weasley dazwischen, "jetzt wird erst gegessen und dann geht ihr zwei", sie wies auf die Zwillinge, "ans Entgnomen!"  
  
"Ach Mom, nicht schon wieder", maulten Fred und George, "es bringt doch sowieso nichts. Sie kommen eh nach einer halben Stunde wieder zurück!"  
  
"Was hier was bringt oder nicht, entscheide ich", brüllte Mrs. Weasley und lief puterrot an. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu.  
  
"Harry", fuhr sie in sanfterem Ton fort, "du hast sicher Hunger, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte. Er hatte vor lauter Aufregung heute Morgen kaum etwas gefrühstückt, was angesichts des Anblicks eines in sich hineinmampfenden Dudley, einer nach den Weasleys Ausschau haltenden Tante Petunia und eines grimmig dreinblickenden Onkel Vernon nicht sehr verwunderlich war.  
  
Mrs. Weasley schob Harry, Ron und Ginny vor sich her in die kleine, gemütliche Küche der Weasleys, George und Fred trotteten hinterher . Mr. Weasley stellte noch Harrys Koffer in die Diele neben Hedwigs Käfig, den Harry inzwischen geöffnet hatte, um Hedwig raus zu lassen.  
  
Bald saßen sie alle um den großen Esstisch und schmausten.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich schon was von Hermine gehört, Ron?", unterbrach Harry nach einer Weile das Schweigen.  
  
Ron nickte.  
  
"Sie hat letzte Woche geschrieben. Sie war zwei Wochen bei "Vicky" und ist jetzt bei einer Freundin. Sie hat irgend etwas von einer "Überraschung" gefaselt. Hat wahrscheinlich ein neues Buch über Zaubersprüche gekauft", er zog die Nase kraus.  
  
"Und kommt sie auch mit in die Winkelgasse?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nö, sie sagt, sie wäre schon dort gewesen. Wir sehen sie also erst am Bahnhof wieder."  
  
"Ach, was ist eigentlich aus Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle geworden, nachdem wir ihren Teint "verschönert" haben?", fragte George.  
  
Harry und Ron stießen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie hatten die drei, nachdem diese Cedric beleidigt hatten, mit den verschiedensten Flüchen beschossen und hatten von Fred und George unerwartet Hilfe bekommen.  
  
"Keine...keine Ahnung", brachte Ron zwischen zwei Lachsalven heraus, "als wir gingen, waren sie immer noch mit Tentakeln und Warzen übersät!"  
  
"Tentakeln und Warzen?", fragte Ginny ungläubig und Mrs. Weasley sah die Jungs drohend an.  
  
"Sie haben es aber echt verdient, Mom", beeilte sich Ron zu sagen, "sie haben Diggory beleidigt!"  
  
Mrs. Weasleys Miene glättete sich. Auch sie hatte mitbekommen, was letztes Schuljahr geschehen war und sie war es gewesen, die Harry an jenem Abend getröstet und im Arm gehalten hatte.  
  
Ron erhob sich jetzt vom Tisch.  
  
"Komm, wir gehen auf mein Zimmer!", sagte er an Harry gewandt. Harry folgte ihm.  
  
"Wir kommen auch mit!", riefen Fred und George und wollten hinterher stürzen. Aber Mrs Weasley erwischte sie gerade noch am Schlafittchen.  
  
"Nichts da! Ab in den Garten! Hopp!", sagte sie bestimmt und gab den beiden einen kleinen Schubs. Beleidigt trotteten die beiden hinaus.  
  
Harry und Ron waren mittlerweile in Rons Zimmer angelangt. Es hatte sich seit Harrys letztem Besuch vor einem Jahr nicht sehr verändert. Es war immer noch mit den Bildern von den "Chudley Canons" tapeziert. Ron ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Harry trat neben das Fenster. Im Garten schleuderten die Zwillinge gerade die Gnomen über die Hecke. Er drehte sich wieder um und bemerkte erstaunt, dass Ron irgendetwas schrieb.  
  
"Was machst du denn da?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch. Seine schlimmsten Vermutungen wurden sofort bestätigt.  
  
"Hausaufgaben!", murmelte Ron und kaute an seinem Federkiel.  
  
"Warum das denn?! Bist du krank oder so was?", fragte Harry entgeistert.  
  
"Nee, das nicht, aber seitdem Mom mir mal so gründlich den Kopf gewaschen hat. sie hat mit schlimmen Strafen gedroht, wenn ich nicht ein bisschen strebsamer werde. Ich glaube, sie will einen zweiten Percy aus mir machen.", sagte Ron verbittert. Harry musste grinsen und beschloss dann sich Ron mit den Hausaufgaben anzuschließen. Konnte nichts schaden, wenn er sie schon früher fertig haben würde. Gegen Nachmittag zogen Harry, Ron, Fred und George wieder mal zu ihrer kleinen Wiese und übten Quidditch.  
  
Wie üblich konnten sie keine echten Bälle nehmen, denn kaum einer würde es verstehen, wenn die Bälle plötzlich abhauten und über das Dorf fliegen würden. Also übten sie wieder mit Äpfeln. Für Harry vergingen die nächsten Tage wie im Fluge. Schon sehr bald mussten sie in die Winkelgasse, um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen. Sie beschlossen die letzte Nacht im "Tropfenden Kessel" zu verbringen um dann direkt nach King´s Cross zu fahren.  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George und Ginny waren an diesem Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufgestanden um rechtzeitig anzukommen. Trotz allem war es natürlich wieder verdammt hektisch zugegangen. Sie hatten sich schließlich drei Taxis genommen und waren zum Bahnhof gefahren. Nun kämpften sie sich schwer beladen durch die Menschenmenge. Eulen kreischten, Abschiedsgrüße wurden ausgetauscht, ein paar von Filibuster-Nass-Zündenden-Feuerwerken explodierten...  
  
Harry und Ron fanden bald ein leeres Zugabteil. Fred und George waren bereits irgendwo in der Menge verschwunden, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach ihrem Freund Lee Jordan, wie Harry vermutete. Er wuchtete seinen vollbepackten Koffer in die Ablage, ließ sich auf einen der Sitze fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn mit der blitzförmigen Narbe. Ron, der ihm mit seinem Koffer gefolgt war blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
" Hast du ´ne Ahnung wo Hermine bleibt ? Sie kommt doch sonst nicht zu spät...", fragte er nun schon zum zehnten Mal. Harry verdrehte halb genervt, halb amüsiert die Augen.  
  
" Sie kommt schon noch, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen.", sagte er.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment sprang die Wagontür auf, ein großer, bis zum bersten vollgestopfter Koffer und ein Weidenkorb mit einem fauchendem Kater polterten durch die Tür, und dann erschien eine breit grinsende Hermine. Sie ächzte.  
  
" Bin völlig K.O. ! Wann fährt der Zug ?" ,fragte sie keuchend.  
  
" In etwa fünf Minuten", erwiderte Harry nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. " Wo bist du denn gewesen ? Wir dachten schon der Zug fährt ohne dich!"  
  
Hermine war empört.  
  
" Ach, nicht doch. Ich habe nur noch auf jemanden gewartet...", sagte sie schnippisch.  
  
Ron beäugte sie misstrauisch.  
  
"Auf wen denn ?" Hermine grinst verschmitzt.  
  
" Wartet´s ab...! Es ist eine Überraschung und ihr werdet auch ganz gut "damit" zurechtkommen. Da bin ich mir sicher!"  
  
Kaum hatte sie ihren Satz beendet öffnete sich die Wagontür erneut und ein etwa gleichaltriges Mädchen erschien auf der Schwelle. Auch sie mühte sich mit einem riesigen Koffer ab. So ziemlich jeder normal denkender Junge wäre bei ihrem Anblick vollkommen sprachlos, oder zumindest schwer begeistert gewesen. Sie war ziemlich hübsch, mit lebendigen, großen hellblauen Augen, ihre langen weizenblonden Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, den man als ziemlich ruiniert beschreiben könnte. Lässig strich sie sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und einige Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase wurden sichtbar. Das Mädchen war schlank, fast zierlich, aber dennoch schien sie sportlich; sie trug zerschlissene Jeans und ein T-Shirt: hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass sie eine Hexe war, dann hätte er sie für einen ganz normalen Muggel gehalten. Hermine war aufgesprungen.  
  
" Na endlich! Ich dachte schon du kommst garnicht mehr!"  
  
Das Mädchen stöhnte:  
  
"Es war auch ziemlich knapp. Erst haben wir uns verfahren, sind im Stau stecken geblieben, dann wurde ich von irgendwelchen durchgeknallten, rothaarigen Zwillingen am Gleis aufgehalten, die mir Scherzartikel andrehen wollten. Danach hab ich euer Abteil nicht gefunden. Also musste ich jedes einzelne abklappern..."  
  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause und starrte in die verdutzten Gesichter von Ron und Harry. " Ähm, is´ was...?"  
  
Hermine lachte: " Das ist Isabelle Shafer, eine Freundin von mir! Sie kommt in unsere Klasse! Belle, das da ist Ron Weasley..."  
  
Sie streckte Ron die Hand hin: " Angenehm! Dann waren das vorher deine Brüder mit den Scherzartikeln ?"  
  
Ron nickte resigniert. " Yep. Fred und George. Sie sind echt okay, aber..."  
  
Belle grinste: " Ich weiß, mein Cousin ist auch so... Er ist auch neu in Hogwarts, in der 7. Klasse der Gryffindors...!"  
  
Ron setzte ein gespielt entsetztes Gesicht auf: " Oh mein Gott ! Hoffentlich treffen sich die drei nicht... sonst fliegt das Schloss noch in die Luft !!!" Sie lachten.  
  
Hermine fuhr fort mit ihrer "Bekanntmachung": "... und das da ist Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass Belle ihn weder ehrfürchtig ansah, noch den Blick aufgeregt zu seiner Stirn wandern ließ. Sie lächelte ihn nur an und streckte auch ihm die Hand hin.  
  
" Ebenfalls sehr erfreut!"  
  
"Sag mal, warum kommst du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts und woher kennt ihr euch, du und Hermine meine ich."  
  
Hermine schaltete sich ein: " Ich versuch das mal zu erklären: Belle und ich kennen uns schon seit vier Jahren. Ihr kennt doch sicher diese Ferienlager für junge Hexen und Zauberer. Ich wollte da unbedingt hin bevor ich nach Hogwarts fuhr. Und Belle war auch dort. Seitdem haben wir das jedes Jahr gemacht..."  
  
" Genau!", stimmte Belle ihr zu. " Und da sie mir in der Zwischenzeit gaaanz viele Briefe geschrieben hat weiß ich ziemlich viel über Hogwarts... und euch...Und da ich aus bestimmten Gründen hierher musste....", sie wirkte leicht nervös, sodass es Harry vorkam als würde sie etwas verschweigen.  
  
Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und fuhr fort: "...Naja, das ist auf jeden Fall toll! Jesse hat sich auch gefreut!"  
  
Harry blickte sie fragend an:" Jesse...? Wer ist das?"  
  
" Na, mein Cousin"  
  
Ron grinste: " Der mit den Scherzartikeln ???"  
  
Belle nickt: "Genau der... Übrigens, Hermine, hast du ihn zufällig gesehen? Nicht dass der noch auf Rons Brüder trifft und die schon mal zur Probe den Zug zur Explosion bringen... Ich geh ihn mal suchen!"  
  
Kaum war sie aus dem Abteil verschwunden bestürmten Ron und Harry Hermine mit Fragen über Belle.  
  
Hermine wurde es zu bunt. " Jetzt macht mal ´n Punkt! Belle ist meine beste Freundin und wir schreiben uns oft. Sie ist total nett und zudem äußerst begabt . Aber das muss sie euch später selber erklären. Sie war davor auf einer anderen Zauberschule, soweit ich weiß war das eine Elite-Schule! Dort hat sie bereits ihren Abschluss gemacht... hmmm, mich wundert es, dass sie überhaupt hierher gekommen ist, aber sie wollte partout nichts darüber sagen... auch egal! Sie ist 14 ¾ Jahre alt, ist fast immer gut gelaunt, also eine Optimistin und sie hasst Spinat. Außerdem lebt sie bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel, sie hat keine Geschwister und sie besitzt eine Eule. Noch Fragen ?!"  
  
" N-nein, danke!", stotterten Harry und Ron.  
  
Die Wagontür glitt auf und Belle kam herein.  
  
"Jesse war zu beschäftigt mit Fred und George über Verwandlungstechniken in Tiere zu diskutieren als mitzukommen..."  
  
Achselzuckend ließ sie sich auf einem der Sitze nieder.  
  
Harry räusperte sich: "Du... äh... warst davor auf einer Elite-Schule?"  
  
Belle stutzte und wandte sich sofort Hermine zu, die in sich zusammen schrumpfte: " Sie... hatten ein paar Fragen und die habe ich ihnen dann beantwortet..."  
  
Belle grinste und wandte sich zurück zu Harry und Ron. " Ihr dürftet jetzt ja ungefähr meinen gesamten Lebenslauf kennen, oder ?"  
  
Harry zwinkerte ihr zu: "Noch nicht ganz, aber..." Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Draco Malfoy stolzierte in seiner wohlbekannten arroganten Art herein. Ihm folgten wie immer Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
Malfoy grinste überlegen.  
  
"Hat der tolle Harry Potter diesen Sommer überlebt und ist nicht wie sein Freund Cedric einfach so abgekratzt ???" Harry spürte eine plötzliche Wut in sich aufkochen.  
  
"Verpiss dich, Malfoy!" Malfoy hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.  
  
" Ich soll mich verpissen ? Also, Potter, deine Wortwahl war auch schon mal besser... Aber was soll man erwarten, wenn du immer mit Schlammblütern und Muggelfreunden rumhockst..."  
  
Harry und Ron waren aufgesprungen.  
  
Malfoy verging sein Grinsen nicht:  
  
"Ohhhh, ihr wollt euch prügeln... Und was ist mit dir, Schlammblut?", sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine und blieb an Belle hängen. Harry hätte wetten können, dass es nur an Wenigem gefehlt hätte, und Malfoy wären seine Augen ausgefallen. Dessen Kinnlade klappte auf.  
  
"Ist doch schön, wenn man "alte Bekannte" trifft, nicht wahr ?!", kam es schneidend von Belle.  
  
Sie lachte auf und Harry fiel auf, dass sie Malfoy mit einem Blick ansah, den er sonst nur von Professor McGognagall kannte. Belle war ihm plötzlich furchtbar sympathisch, selbst wenn sie sich noch als eingebildete Zicke herausstellen sollte, aber eins war klar: Sie. Hasste. Malfoy !!!  
  
Dieser wich , mit einem Ausdruck ( Harry stutzte), wirklich, mit einem Ausdruck von Angst zurück. Belle lächelte und sagte mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme:  
  
" Ich glaube es wäre jetzt besser wenn du gehst. Nur um Ärger zu vermeiden. Außerdem kannst du das hier noch mitnehmen." Sie machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit der Hand und Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle standen mit aufgequollenen Gesichtern voller grüner und violetter Punkte wie versteinert da. Dann pressten sich alle drei gleichzeitig die Hände zwischen die Beine, drehten sich um und rannten davon!  
  
Belle stand noch immer da und blickte ihnen nach. Sie seufzte tief:  
  
" Malfoy ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die man unbewaffnet mit einem Drachen einsperren würde ohne große Gewissensbisse zu kriegen. Eine Schande ist das . Widerlich!!! !" Sie drehte sich herum und bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck Harrys und Rons. Sie starrte sie einen Moment an und dann prusteten sie und Hermine gleichzeitig los.  
  
" Ihr müsstet JETZT eure Gesichter sehen !"  
  
Harry fand langsam seine Sprache wieder: " W... wie hast du das gemacht ???"  
  
" Das würde ich auch gern wissen!"; fügte Ron hinzu. "Und könntest du mir das mal beibringen, was auch immer du da gemacht hast. Malfoys Reaktion war... einfach TOLL !!!"  
  
Ein ziemlich gemeines Grinsen huschte über Belles Gesicht: " Najaaa, das war ein Fluch der die Gesichter färbt und zudem einen recht starken Harndrang verursacht... Ziemlich nützlich sag ich euch."  
  
" Und warum hast du keinen Zauberstab gebraucht?", fragte Harry neugierig. Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Belle räusperte sich:  
  
" Das ist wieder so eine Sache: ich brauche keinen Zauberstab! Irgendwie hab ich nen Überschuss an Magie in mir.. Keine Ahnung was genau, aber meine Magie funktioniert einfach so!"  
  
Harry glaubte ihr das mit dem " üüüüberhaupt keine Ahnung haben" aufs Wort nicht, aber er sagte nichts dazu und fragte nur:  
  
"Und warum hatte Malfoy so großen Respekt vor dir?"  
  
Erneut lachte Belle und ihre großen Augen blitzten auf.  
  
" Das letzt Mal als wir uns trafen -das war irgendwo in der Winkelgasse- habe ich ihn in die Luft gejagt, dann in eine Kakerlake verwandelt und ihn für etwa fünf Minuten so gelassen. Sollte man vielleicht noch mal machen, dann geht's einem immer gleich viel besser!"  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine grinsten. Harry hatte soeben eine weitere gute Eigenschaft an ihr erkannt: sie konnte alle in ihrem Umfeld zum Lachen bringen.  
  
"Und warum bist du dir so sicher, dass du eine Gryffindor bist? Ich meine, du hast doch noch nicht den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, oder?"  
  
"Doch, hab´ich ! In den Ferien sind Jesse und ich schon einmal sehr kurz hier gewesen und da wurden wir auf die Häuser verteilt: wir sind beide Gryffindors. Also...", sie salutierte und zwinkerte ihnen zu, "auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Kameraden!" Alle grinsten.  
  
Der Rest der Fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief relativ ereignislos. Hin und wieder kamen Mitschüler herein und Hermine stellte ihnen allen Belle vor ( Ron flüsterte Harry belustigt zu:  
  
" Hermine ist ganz in ihrem Element. Die arme Belle. Die ist doch schon vollkommen fertig!"), Neville verlor seine Kröte, die sich in einer Kloschüssel der Jungentoilette wieder fand und langsam wurde es dunkel. Noch in eine Diskussion über Flüche aller Art verwickelt gelangten sie schließlich zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade.  
  
Unter großen Anstrengungen bahnten sich die vier durch die Schülermassen hindurch einen Weg zu den pferdelosen Kutschen, die bereits auf sie warteten. Mitten in den Schülern und weit über sie hinaufragend stand Hagrid, der Wildhüter der Schule, der wie jedes Jahr die Erstklässler um sich sammelte um mit ihnen über den See zu rudern.  
  
Er bemerkte sie und rief donnernd: " Hallo allerseits! Wie geht´s? Hast du den Sommer gut überstanden, Harry?"  
  
Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lächelte zu ihm hinauf:  
  
" Danke, mir erging es ganz gut. Und was ist mit dir... und Mme Maxime?" Hagrid lief unter seinem Bart tiefrot an. Hermine kam ihm zur Hilfe:  
  
" Hagrid, darf ich vorstellen: meine Freundin Isabelle Shafer. Belle, das ist Hagrid, der Wildhüter und Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!"  
  
Belle ergriff Hagrids Pranke. Er schüttelte vorsichtig ihre Hand und musterte sie genau.  
  
" Du bist doch die Tochter von Jessica, oder? Mein Gott, Mädchen, was bist du gewachsen. Du siehst deiner Mum zum Verwechseln ähnlich. War ´n nettes Mädchen, immer für andere Leute da... Jaja, traurige Geschichte das... Achtung, eure Kutschen fahren los. Beeilt euch, sonst geht´s ohne euch zum Schloss ! Wir sehen uns beim Festmahl!" Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihm und stiegen rasch in eine Kutsche.  
  
Holpernd fing diese an zu rollen. Harry musterte Belle unauffällig, während der Fahrt. Was hatte Hagrid soeben gesagt? Was war mit ihrer Mutter? War sie etwa auch tot und lebte Belle deshalb bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel...? Doch schon bald wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, denn die Kutschen rollten durch das von zwei steinernen Ebern bewachte Tor und hielten schließlich vor dem Eingangsportal des Schlosses.  
  
Sie verließen die Kutschen und folgten der Menge, die durch das Tor ins Schloss hinein strömte.  
  
Sooooo, das wärs auch fürs Erste gewesen. War's sehr schlimm?! *lieb guck* Ich wäre über Kommentare, Reviews, Meinungen, Kritik, Lob (wer`s glaubt.), Spenden, Heiratsanträge (o.O) etc. äußerst entzückt *lächel*! Suche außerdem jemanden, der/die/das bei mir evtl. Beta-lesen würde. Ich brauch DRINGEND fantasievolle Anregungen!!! An alle anderen: Ich biete mich hiermit heldenhaft auch als Betaleserin für andere Storys an! Einfach nur ´ne Mail schreiben!!!  
  
Sayonara! Bis denne!!!  
  
ASUKI ^___^Y 


End file.
